Castillo del dopaje
by Alanciel
Summary: "Mi problema… no es tan grande como parece, todo está bien" y forzó una sonrisa buscando mi mirada, reproduciendo las palabras en sus paredes.


Todos los personajes y escenarios son propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, Este fic participa en el reto #3: Emociones y sentimientos del foro "South Park Hispano"

* * *

 **...**

 **EL CASTILLO DEL DOPAJE**

 **...**

* * *

Terminé de dibujar el octavo pene como tentáculo de la caricatura de esta profesora de mierda en la parte trasera de mi cuaderno. Seguro eso es lo más cerca que estaría a una polla en su vida, porque por lo visto en sus monólogos matutinos, su éxito con los hombres era inversamente proporcional a sus gastos mensuales en ropa hortera.

Dejé ir aire rendido, a su vez aliviado por la campana sonando.

"Por fin" escuché a Clyde a mi lado, miré hacía Token de igual manera viéndole cerrar su cuaderno a rebosar de perfectos apuntes, con títulos en rojo y letra cursiva, cada estúpida línea hecha con regla; arrugué mi nariz en fastidio por ello… luego viré hacia el escritorio vacío a mi derecha.

"Una semana" comentó metiendo su perfectamente ordenado estuche de lapiceros a su maletin.

"Una semana" repetí aburrido.

"¿No te importa?"

"¿Por qué debería de importarme?"

"pensé que serías menos hijo de…" gruñí interrumpiendo, tomé mi cuaderno más roto que el culo de Kenny para largarme pero…

"Tucker" nuestra querida profesora cabeza de po… "Craig" volvió a llama. Suspiré pesadamente levantando la mirada en su dirección, ahora se encontraba frente a mi escritorio. Es difícil escucharla venir con sus estúpidos zapatos ortopédicos.

"¿Si?" de no ser porque retrocedí a tiempo la puta esta fijo me hubiese golpeado con la carta o lo que fuera que me quisiese entregar, la tomé.

"Para tu amigo, Tweak, estoy tratando de no involucrar a los padres por su inasistencia pero si falta otro dia mas, me veré obligada a llamarles" miré a la carta una vez más, luego a la vieja esta.

"¿Por qué co… por qué tengo que entregarla yo?" frunció el ceño casi de inmediato, evite con todas mis fuerzas levantar mi dedo medio.

"Porque al señor Mackey no le agrada verlo en detención" no dijo más antes de dar media vuelta en dirección a la salida. Dejé la carta a un lado de tosca manera y recargué mi mentón sobre mi mano formada en puño, dejando solo mi dedo medio como apoyo "Espero que no me esté haciendo pistola señor Tucker" no me molesté en esconderlo.

"No señora… cabeza de polla" murmuré al verla salir, mis dos queridos 'amigos' viendo la escena fascinados.

"Sabes que te manda porque todo el mundo cree que aún te lo coges ¿no?" y los comentarios del imbécil de Clyde no se hicieron esperar. Busqué su sonrisilla de mierda.

"Tienes un don, cada vez que abres la boca jodes el humor de la gente, es admirable" remarqué con desbordante sorna y fingida sonrisa, curvó sus labios complacido.

"Oh, ¿en ser…"

"Te está insultando Clyde" rodé los ojos por la intromisión de Token tomando mi maleta y levantándome de ahí, arrugando la carta con el mismo tedio con el que la recibí para meterla en el bolsillo de mi abrigo.

"¡ow, hijo de…"

"suerte" y me despedí antes de que el inteligente del grupo gesticulara su insulto.

* * *

Miré hacía la puerta esa de mierda. Debí ir al café, allí estarían sus padres y toda esta cuestión pero lo ideal era entregárselo a él… aunque el señor y la señora Tweak debían saber que él estaba faltando ¿no?.

Golpeé. Miré alrededor sin mucha idea de que hacer palpando el papel entre mi bolsillo, buscando por algo en su ventana pero nada. Golpeé de nuevo y si, nada de nuevo y… no soy lo que muchos describirían como paciente así que me limité a sacar la carta esa y tirarla por debajo de la puerta. Hice pistola hacia su ventana y di media vuelta.

Pero verán, Token, aunque no lo parezca, es el más grandisimo hijo de puta que conozco, porque es como un pepe grillo negro o algo así… y puede que todo esté en mi cabeza y sus palabras sean mi excusa, no es como que hable mucho, no es como que haga discursos maricas en plan Kyle o lo que sea, pero no le hace falta decir demasiado para mover ese pedazo putrefacto en mí llamado empatía.

Estaba a medio camino de mi casa, no vivimos lejos, para cuando decidí volver sobre mis pasos. Solo insistiría un poco más.

Salté hacia el patio trasero esperando que la puerta estuviese abierta o algo pero no, cerrada. Suspiré buscando por mi carné del instituto para 'jugar' un poco con la cerradura y logré abrirla sin mucho esfuerzo.

El lugar estaba sumido en silencio, sus padres debían estar trabajando seguramente. Busqué alrededor por algo que me diese una pista de su semana sin ir a estudiar, pero la verdad es que era un poco estúpido buscarlas en la cocina. Vi una taza, algo de café negro en la base y un bote con píldoras a su costado… no me molesté en leer el nombre, no hacía falta para saber que eran de Tweek. Caminé hacía la puerta para tomar la carta, necesitaba una excusa decente para mi bien intencionado allanamiento de morada.

Y tras subir las escaleras algo de música se hacía prominente.

Y me enfrenté a la soledad del pasillo, su puerta cerrada, un letrero pobremente escrito, 'Keep out' martillado de forma tosca y chueca en su puerta. Golpeé… hoy golpear no estaba sirviendo un culo pero… y el hijo de puta le subió el volumen a la música de mierda, quien coño se pensaba que era ¿sus padres?. Gruñí exasperado formulándome el tirar el sobre bajo su puerta una vez más, pero ahora la curiosidad se había unido a la fiesta en mi pecho.

Rodeé el pomo y sorpresa, con llave. Saqué mi tarjeta una vez más, todas estas casas eran tan iguales entre sí que si conocías una, con algo de mañas las conocías todas. Empujé entonces, las persianas estaban cerradas así que me tomó un tanto acostumbrarme a la falta de luz, eran cerca de las cinco y que el hijo de puta no hubiese dejado filtrar aire fresco en lo que parecían años no fue de ayuda para disimular este hedor a adolescencia, jodidamente deprimente.

Busqué por la luz, intenté encenderla pero no lo hizo, ¿el bombillo estaría fundido? ¿o lo habrá aflojado? como sea. Las paredes estaban atestadas de… de notas, 'Todo estará bien, Todo tiene solución' 'Nada dura para siempre' 'Los problema son más pequeños de lo que piensas' 'Solo levantate una vez más, y otra, y otra…' y seguía repitiéndose, escrito con diferentes esferos, colores, probablemente en diferentes momentos también, una secuencia, o una cuenta de sus caídas hasta que al parecer perdió los nervios y decidió tachar media hoja 'Todo está en tu cabeza' 'El mundo, tus amigos, tus padres… entienden?' 'No estás solo', 'Llorar está bien', 'El suicidio no es la solución, ¿Es cobardía?' 'Estás equivocado' 'Llorar no sirve' 'Eres tú quien está mal, no el mundo' 'El medicamento ayuda' 'El medicamento te hace valiente' 'El medicamento te hace feliz' 'El medi… Habían muchas de esas, y fotos, su rostro sobre imagenes alegres, sobre personajes exitosos, sobre personas felices rodeadas de aún más personas felices, mal recortado, todo mal recortado.

Y pegados al techo, probablemente lo primero que vería al cerrar o abrir sus ojos, habían enormes letreros en vivos colores, 'Mañana será un nuevo dia' 'Hoy será un buen día' … y más, mucho más, pero esos eran las más remarcables. El lugar estaba hecho un desastre, y a su vez curiosamente organizado; juguetes, mil y un juguetes, fichas lego, enormes figuras multicolores, frágiles y a su vez visiblemente caóticas en su misma complejidad, muy parecidas a él. ¿Cómo conseguía el pulso para hacer eso y no para recortar algo? tal vez la diferencia de fines. Figurillas de acción, sólo reconocía algunas; todas ordenadas en perfectos estantes por color, tamaño, forma… y sus medicamentos; una larga línea de cajetillas, tarros, tabletas, todos como cimientos de un perfecto y blanquecino castillo de drogas en su mesa de noche, algunas píldoras y pastillas como detalles, chimeneas, ventanas… ¿las tomaba?.

"Tweek"

Procesé por primera vez la letra de la canción no sabiendo qué sentir al respecto, no soy emotivo a menos que respecte a mi persona… soy un egoista de mierda en otras palabras, ¿y qué más da? la adolescencia es la mayor expresión de egocentrismo que existe en este mundo de porquería, solo bastaba con mirar este cuarto para saber que Tweek recién estaba descubriendo aquello, internado en sí mismo, en su paranoia o lo que sea por lo que estuviese pasando.

"Tweek" llamé una segunda vez al sentir la música silenciada antes de que la siguiente canción diera paso. No pasó realmente mucho entre mi llamado y un fuerte grito llenando el lugar, se movió tan rápido que me costó seguirle con la mirada.

"¡GAH!" de una pequeña bolita enrollada en cobijas, pasó a ser un enorme manojo de nervios pegado contra la pared, su pecho subiendo y bajando exagerada y erráticamente mientras sus temblores parecían alcanzar niveles nunca antes vistos, sus ojos abiertos buscando en la oscuridad en una paranoia casi prendediza pues incluso yo me asusté ante su reacción "¡¿Que CO-co-coñ…"

"¡Tweek, es Craig!" grité, y como si mi grito no hiciese otra cosa que alterarle más se encogió entre el montón de cobijas como alguna clase de pequeño animal a punto del colapso hasta ceder eventualmente. Sus temblores no menguaron, nunca lo hacían, pero su respiración retomó un ritmo saludable, al menos para alguien como él… sus ojos, pequeñas esferas negras diminutas, casi invisibles en lo que, bajo este aire, parecía un mortecino azul… a punto de quebrarse en insania.

"C-c-craig" buscó alrededor algo, no sé qué exactamente pero pronto se halló frente al castillo de píldoras, temblando demasiado como para tomar el frasquillo en la sima. Lo tomé por él para leer la etiqueta y sus ojos siguieron mis movimientos con curiosa paciencia, con prominentes ojeras, con rastros reticentes de lágrimas. Escitalo… algo "D-d-dame… dámelas" extendió su mano temblorosa.

"¿Cuantas?" no respondió, solo bajó la mirada rendido al igual que su mano. Las extendí hacia él no muy seguro de ello y las tomó, con cierta torpeza casi infantil abrió el pequeño recipiente entre temblores sosteniéndolo entonces contra sus labios en busca de estabilidad para tomar varias, no se cuantas… y por un fragmento de tiempo, mientras colocaba las píldoras en su lugar, en la torre del castillo del dopaje, su pulso se mantuvo estático. No pasó mucho antes de que levantara su mirada y una tenue sonrisa corriera por su rostro brillante y… no me atrevería a decir falsa, era real, más real que cualquiera que yo haya hecho hasta ahora. Las pupilas creciéron en alegría, como si corrieran en mi dirección acrescentandosen excitadas… y mordió su labio y en medio de su extraña felicidad una lágrima surgió. Iba a abrir mis labios, para preguntar pero…

"Estoy bien" se limpió rápidamente en torpes movimientos "¿que haces aquí?" su sonrisa simplemente no se iba. Busqué la carta en mi abrigo para pasarla hacía él, la miró, luego hacia mi… "¿Q-qué es?"

"No sé, la envió la profesora mierda esa" su sonrisa cedió por un fragmento de tiempo "Ha pasado una semana Tweek" recalqué lo obvio, pero parecía tan perdido, tan desorbitado que… su mirada me buscó de inmediato en sorpresa.

"¡¿Una semana?!" un fuerte tick le obligó a agachar la cabeza, no tomó la carta, solo cubrió su rostro por unos segundos.

"¿quieres que la lea?" asintió. Dejé ir aire realmente no sabiendo qué pensar acerca de todo este… extraño despliegue de… algo.

Leí rápidamente esa cosa, algo difícil con la letra de porquería que tenía esa profesora.

"Básicamente dice que si no vas el lunes llamará a tus padres, y si ellos no van entonces te expulsarán" se encogió con más insistencia en su lugar, hundió su rostro aún más entre sus manos.

"B-bien" murmuró, casi no logré escucharle ¿pero qué más daba? ya había saciado mi curiosidad.

Estaba jodido aparentemente, las ojeras en sus ojos, esa absurda palidez, el hecho de que por lo visto no había consumido nada diferente de píldoras y café desde que sus padres se fueron, no había mucho más que eso así que… ya podía irme.

"Suerte" di media vuelta para largarme. Dios, tendría que pajearme esta noche para poder dormir bien tras ver algo tan deprimente.

"Craig…" dejé ir aire… vamos, no me absorbas a tu agujero de tristeza Tweek… y aún así viré hacia él.

"¿Si?" y su mirada se levantó, su sonrisa imperturbable y delicada y su rostro iluminado, una lagrima huyendo como si estuvieran atrapadas en su interior las mil y un razones para no sonreír…

"¿Soy un defecto?" el temblor en su voz, el dolor en su garganta… era casi palpable en el aire y realmente soy una mierda en esto, dios mio.

"No lo se" frustración corrió por su mirada.

"¿Estoy equivocado? ¿soy yo? ¿soy yo quien esta mal Craig?" su tono perdía fuerza y ganaba temor con cada palabra terminando en un hilo de súplica, buscando oír lo que quería oír de alguien que él consideraba 'sincero'... y porque soy 'sincero' o alguna mierda igual de retorcida, de mi no saldría nada bueno en situaciones así.

"El mundo no va a cambiar para ti Tweek… así que quien tiene que acoplarse eres tu" su sonrisa cedió unos milímetros y sus orbes cayeron a sus manos como si hubiese escuchado eso mil veces, como si en su cabeza ahora mismo se repitiera una y otra vez 'lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, ya lo sabía' en respuesta a mis palabras.

"¿Puedo ser arreglado?" como último intento, su última dosis diaria de valor para pedir ayuda a algo diferente de sus propios demonios, habló.

"No lo sé" y juro por dios que soy una mierda en esto, nunca sé qué decir, y cuándo lo sé, lo más probable es que no sea lo que la otra persona desea escuchar. Levantó la mirada entonces, aún más frustración y abatimiento. Mordió su labio sumido en temblores y la sonrisa se desfiguró en desbordante tristeza mientras el moribundo zafiro de su mirada parecía rebosar de debilidad. Su mirada corrió de inmediato a la torre del castillo y no me sentí en la posición de detenerle. Tomó el tarro una vez más pero sus temblores le llevaron a destruir por completo la estructura cuidadosamente construida, poco pareció importarle pues lo unico que ante sus cansinos ojos lucía primordial era llevar el pequeño tarro a sus labios. Tomó aún más pero en lo que pareció un ataque de rabia lo tiró lejos y se volvió a cubrir rápidamente en sus sábanas…

"S-s-s-sol-solo v-v…"gruñó frustrado y no habló de nuevo… no, una paja no bastaría para sacarme esto de la cabeza esta noche.

"Bien"

* * *

No podía evitar mirar al techo y no pensar en sus estúpidos letreros… ya eran las dos de la mañana y no había podido dormir, porque desafortunadamente para mi psiquis, soy un ser humano de mierda, y desafortunadamente para mi psiquis, llevo siendo su amigo al menos por siete años, dos de los cuales fingimos ser pareja. Chasqueé la lengua saliendo de mi cama, buscando por mi abrigo, a veces lamentaba no ser el hijo de puta que todos creían que era.

Bajé por la ventana, mi padre tiene esta manía de meterse un palo por el culo cada mañana y andar con un humor de mierda el resto del dia, yo solo esperaba que eso no fuera cosa de familia, así que salir por la puerta no era opción. Caminé calle abajo, todo sumido en un fuerte silencio y algo de nieve pero no demasiada cayendo, dejando huellas con las primeras botas que encontré y maldiciendo el no haberme puesto guantes. Acomodé mi gorro antes de saltar hacia su jardín una segunda vez en veinticuatro horas, un nuevo récord en… ¿en un mes? Varias veces le ayudé a escapar durante la noche para una que otra de nuestras tantas aventuras de adolescentes. Hace una semana estaba bien, no entendía muy bien como… como sea, no abriría esta vez la puerta, no quería que me confundieran con un ladrón así que decidí escalar hasta el segundo piso.

Como siempre su ventana tenía mil y un seguros, pero como siempre las abría con esta llave que me había dado hace años cuando me quedaba a dormir aquí, cuando fingíamos ser novios y mis padres me obligaban a hacer pijamadas con él pero yo simplemente no quería. Me dió una llave para que me pudiese ir y volver antes de que amaneciera y vinieran a confirmar que aún seguíamos juntos, o a veces simplemente nos largabamos los dos.

Abrí y entré. No le ví pero cada cosa estaba en su lugar, incluso el castillo emergió de sus ruinas de fármacos derramados, erigido tan perfecto como lo estuvo en la tarde antes de que él la tirara. Cerré poniendo hasta la última cerradura en su lugar por el bien de su paranoia, y caminé por el lugar una segunda vez… ¿donde estaba?.

"¿Tweek? es Craig" repetí las mismas palabras de la tarde y un suspiro desde debajo de la cama llamó mi atención. Rodé los ojos y me agache para encontrar sus azules ojos mirando cansinos en mi dirección, su sonrisa lejos, realmente lejos… "¿quieres tus píldoras?" pregunté por lo mortificante de su expresión, recargó su mejilla contra el suelo, se encontraba boca abajo y temblaba, esta vez un poco más, probablemente por el frío.

"S-s-solo un diez por ciento son píldoras, el otro noventa son placebos" murmuró, me recosté en el suelo…

"¿Por qué?"

"T-tampoco hay navajas, cuchillas de afeitar, cuchillos… en casa, mi padre ya no guarda su caja de herramientas aquí"

"Ya veo"

"Y de cada cien píldoras una probablemente me causará vómito, como el soluto en el alcohol etílico… solo por si acaso" habló entre tartamudeos y uno que otro sonido extraño escapando de sus labios, balbuceos… cerró sus ojos, suspiró hondo y hizo lo posible por evitar uno de sus tantos ticks "Me siento bien… ahora, aquí"

"Antes estabas bien, hace una semana, hace un mes, hace un año…" abrió sus ojos una vez más, algo me decía que no había dormido en días, se veía sumamente exhausto.

"Todo… todo esta en mi cabeza, a veces sale, a veces pasa esto" tartamudeaba, temblores tintaban su voz y espasmos por sus continuos tics, así mismo cansancio… y muchas cosas más que probablemente mi falta de experiencia con personas tan rotas me impedía el ver "A veces sale… pero una semana, una semana es demasiado" murmuró buscando mi mirada… humedad empezaba a correr por sus ojos "Es tan frustrante, no saber cual es el maldito problema, no saber hasta donde todo es real, no saber dónde terminan los problemas, donde empieza mi necesidad por sentirme mal, donde… no se, no se nada, estoy tan perdido, no se que hacer, siento como si me ahogase, siento como si estuviese atrapado en mi misma incapacidad por ser feliz, me siento tan débil… tan débil" mordió su labio en rabia, probablemente por su dificultad para hablar de corrido, por lo imposible que parecía para él el contener las lágrimas, el frío, que se yo, ni siquiera sabía que decir a ello, ni siquiera sabía porqué estaba aquí… puto Token.

Solo guardé silencio mientras él se enrollaba entre una manta que llevaba consigo.

"A veces… a veces todo está bien, siento que mi vida es perfecta, siento que estoy bien, siento que… que puedo pelear, como aquella vez hace años cuando pude actuar tan bien frente a todos junto a ti pero… pero no debería depender de nadie para sentirme así, soy yo pero… cuando soy solo yo ¿como puedo pelear?" sorbió mocos, limpió su rostro de forma torpe con su manta y buscó mi mirada una vez más, poco visible con un montón de hilos dorados desordenados corriendo por su rostro de forma caótica como de costumbre "Soy tan… endeble, le temo a tantas cosas, temo vivir, temo hablar, temo aburrirme, temo… sentir, temo intentar… no me gusta la gente, temo dejar mi habitación y… me aterra mi habitación, me aterra morir y… no se que haré cuando salga ahí afuera, al mundo, no se como voy a lidiar con… todo Craig, siento que en cualquier momento simplemente voy a caer y no voy a ser capaz de levantarme y ni siquiera se si lo intento, no se si soy yo, pero soy yo, debo ser yo… el mundo no se equivoca, soy una minoría infinitamente pequeña con cada dia que pasa y estoy roto… ¿que hago? dime que hacer porque no… porque tengo miedo de vivir" buscó por mi mirada, buscó por algo más que yo nunca le podría dar.

"¿Te sirven las palabras bonitas?" pregunté inseguro, yo inseguro, vaya mierda. Negó.

"Cada mañana… repito exactamente las mismas palabras escritas en mis paredes, hasta la más escondida de ellas en mi cabeza, cada maldita mañana antes de abrir los ojos y no funciona, simplemente no funciona" ya no me miraba, solo dirigía su vista a la nada, lejos de mi "Pero puedes intentarlo… tal vez si vienen de alguien diferente de mí mismo" tomé aire, ¿ya dije que era malo en esto?.

"Todo va a estar bien, la mayoría de gente es imbécil pero hay gente decente ¿sabes? que te va a entender… no yo, no realmente, pero aún si no te entienden da igual ¿no? o no lo se… no se que decir, pero supongo que está bien caer… digo, probablemente no se siente bien pero… pero no es un defecto, y aún si lo es, defecto es la misma definición del ser humano ¿no?..." sonrió, no tan real como la causada por su estúpido medicamento pero…

"Se te da muy mal" chasqueé la lengua, eso pasa cuando trato, mierda.

"¿Funcionó?" negó borrando su sonrisa como si nunca hubiese existido.

"No"

* * *

"Hey" cerré mi casillero tomando conmigo el cuaderno al que apodé Kenny para ver al dueño del saludo.

"Token" y seguí con mi camino hacía el salón, me siguió.

"Fuiste a su casa el viernes ¿no? como fue" rodé los ojos.

"¿Y si vas tu? ¿muy ocupado tocandole el culo a Nicole?" chasqueó la lengua en respuesta, teníamos clases juntos así que entramos al mismo salón.

"Fuí, nadie abrió" bufé caminando hacia el fondo.

"¿Y te fuiste?" me senté, tomó el asiento delante mio, solo de momento, en cuanto empezaran las clases iría a la primera fila junto a Wendy y Kyle. Esa era su hábitat natural, al menos había evadido los frenillos, los lentes con mil de aumento y el acné… de momento.

"Claro que me fuí, a diferencia de ti se que una puerta cerrada implica que no me quieren dentro" oh, tenía tantos argumentos contra eso ahora mismo pero un grito atrajo nuestra atención. Tweek se había topado con Cartman, casi corrió hacia nosotros tras ello sumido en su temblor de costumbre, la paranoia en su mirada. El culón solo rodó los ojos y siguió con su camino y yo… no pensé que vendría, se veía tan normal… para sus términos.

"¿Tweek?" dió un pequeño salto virando hacia nosotros.

"Dios mio, Cartman está cada vez más grande ¿no?" habló entre tartamudeos y aún más nervios, Token rió por lo bajo.

"Más gordo dirás" Token se puso de pie, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de nuestro paranoico amigo "Me alegra que ya estés de vuelta Tweek" y sin más se devolvió a su asiento en el frente… yo aún no sabía muy bien que decir, la persona del viernes se veía tan jodidamente… jodida en comparación a ésta… y ésta ya se veía bastante mierda de por sí que… era realmente raro.

Tomó asiento a mi derecha como de costumbre, guardó silencio.

"¿Estás bien?" no me molesté en mirarlo, ya me sentía realmente estúpido con mi intento fallido del sábado.

"Bien" le miré por el rabillo del ojo. No miraba a nada en particular, solo al montón de rallones en su pupitre, pasando sus ojos por ellos como si de alguna forma le ayudasen a aislarse de algo… no sabía de qué exactamente.

"¿Seguro?" miró hacía mí y bajó sus ojos a sus manos tan rápido que casi no lo noté, dejó ir un extraño quejido por sus tediosos ticks y soltó aire tembloroso.

"Mi problema… no es tan grande como parece, todo está bien" y forzó una sonrisa buscando mi mirada, reproduciendo las palabras en sus paredes… pero ya vieron que tan inutil soy para él… diganme ¿que podía hacer? no era una de sus queridas píldoras, ni un viejo de ochenta con todas las respuestas del mundo, ni un psicologo, solo un estúpido adolescente, un vasallo de la etapa más egoísta del ser humano.

"Bien" no podía hacer nada por él "Si eso dices" así que le creí.

* * *

Mi sentimiento a describir era 'tristeza', supongo que es algo curioso siendo que este sentimiento, al menos en este fic en particular no tiene una fuente... pero a mi parecer creo que es algo natural sentirla de vez en cuando, a veces sin una real razón tras ello, no hay que tener un pasado de mierda o una vida terrible para caer bajo algo tan simple como lo es esta sensación, creo, mi opinión c:


End file.
